Resurrection
by LightOrb
Summary: After Isaac and Nicole finished the Markers cleansing combination, they left the remains of the Ishimura, but, they hadn't thought that 18 years later, their daughter would be nearing the Marker . . .
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When I fell from the vent I did not expect to see Isaac. The man I once had passion for. I can't imagine the pain he's feeling, the sorrow.

Now, I'm one of the damned, one of the very things that have been trying to slaughter him. And now, my stomach urges me to kill him. But, I am unable to eat and destroy him, along with the love we shared.

I slowly look down at my distorted, disgusting, mangled appearance. And I realize that Isaac must be grimacing inside his mask, grimacing at my ugliness. I try to cover my face with my claws, but I realize, it only makes matters worse.

He's raising his gun to me, not that I blame him. He probably just wants to put me from my misery. Suddenly though, Isaac sighs inside his helmet and lowers the Plasma Cutter. I wonder why he's doing this? Is it because he cannot bear to kill me, to have my blood on his? I heave in a hoarse breath and slump on the ground.

But, something amazing happened a few moments after I did this. He approached me. Carefully, no, timidly, he pressed a hand against my shoulder. But I cannot tell whether this is love, or pity. Most likely the latter.

"Nicole is that you?" He says hopefully.

I make an attempt to nod, but my neck cracks loudly when I do this. He swallows.

"It's Isaac, it's me." He says, placing his other hand onto my second shoulder. Slowly, I try to answer, but it comes out as a gurgled, "I remember."

His helmet shudders, and I can tell he's about to cry. "Nicole, I, I . . . are you okay?"

I know I'm not, and in fact, I have a hard time looking at myself, but I answer. "_Yes._"

Isaac, shifts into a kneeling position. "N-n-now, don't lie to me," his attempt to lighten the mood is unprevailing, but he know's he can't help it. And so do I.

I hang my head, and make a pitiful attempt at a smile, which is made more disgusting, as my bottom lip is hanging by a thread.

He looks away for a moment, then pulls himself to face me. "I-I-I . . . oh Nicole," He cries, and lowers his head to face the ground. Tears dripping from the bottom of his helmet. When I try to rest a claw on his shoulder, I stop myself. Fearful that I might hurt him. However, he takes this as a sort of kindness, and cautiously gives me a warm hug. Oblivious to the flesh, blood, and decay pouring onto his chest

"_Issssaaaaac_." I say. "Y-yes?" he answers, pulling away from the embrace and resting into a crouching position. "_I . . . mussssst, tell you ssssssometh--ing._" "Wha-what is it?" He stammers, edging closer, but I notice he has retained the Plasma Cutter.

"_Do not make me whole again._"


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac kept still after she said those words. As if frozen in time. But as a few moments passed, he remembered what had just transpired.

"What do you mean?" He asked, shifting even closer to Nicole. She gulped down the blood gushing from inside the roof of her mouth and tried to answer.

"_The Markerrrrrr . . . ritual . . . humannnnn again . . ._" She whispered in the necromorph fashion of hissing after distinct letters. Isacc cocked back his head, then shook it. Obviously confused at Nicole's cryptic statement.

"I, don't understand Nic," he said, pulling back her hair, behind what was left of her ear.

"_The Markerrrrr . . . perfrommmm ritualllll . . . human again . . ._" Nicole told him again, more urgently. Isacc shook his head.

"So, if you had the oppurtunity to be human again, why didn't you?" Isaac asked, sounding more hazy than before. Nicole harumphed, and lifted two fingers attached to her stomach. "_Two necro-partnersss,_" she said, nodding.

"Then why didn't you and some other Necro perform the ritual?" finally more bewildered than ever. "And why didn't you die when I killed the Hive Mind?" Isaac continued.

Nicole made a gesture towards herself and said; "_They were too attached to the Hive Minnnnd . . . and I wasssss . . . not . . . I am alive._" Isacc drew in a breath, and slumped down onto the fleshy floor. Awkwardly crossing his armor clad legs.

"So, you need a second necromorph to perform the ritual." Isacc said, then slowly, he realized what he had to do. "I'm going to become a necromorph." Nicole reeled back and flailed her scythe-like claws in the air.

"_Whaaat!?_" she shrieked, "_No you wonnn't!_" she continued wildly. But she was too late. Isaac brought the Plasma Cutter up and with one quick buzz, his stomach was gone.

***

His body convulsed upwards and sputtered blood when he arced. Slowly, the claws started to grow from his shoulders. _Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ahh shit! What the hell is this! _His mind shrieked. Even more slow then the claws growing was the honeycomb-like patterns of decaying flesh spawning at his ribs.

_NO!! I'm not going to let--_he was shattered from his thoughts when the reanimation finally sent a jolt through his nerves and sent him bursting up and landing into Nicoles wide claws. And in necromorph she said.

"Oh god Isaac, oh god your alive. Well, sorta." She cried, hugging him as warmly as possible even in the icy cold of space. Isaac darted his head around, taking in everything. "Isaac, I love you so much!" she said, pulling Isaac into her more tightly.

"I, love you too," he admitted, in perfect necromorph tounge. Pulling her up to his face and pressing his lips against what was left of her's. She fell onto Isacc and made a final, lingering kiss. "Even monsters like us can be romantic," Nicole said, shooting sly glance at Isaac. He smiled.

"Now, let's get that Marker," announced Isaac, standing upright, and lending hooked claw to Nicole. Who readily took it with her's. Isaac pulled her up quickly and strode down the hall, with Nicole in claw.

***

Slowly, they made their way throughout the ship, and casually made small talk about certain things like, 'How do you think the weathers like on Earth?' or 'say, when we get back, howabout we play some Xbox 1080' but quickly, they both got tired of saying such trivial things and converted to things more . . . personal.

"Nicole . . ." Isaac said, slowly turning his head to face his beloved. He knew this was it, the moment he was going to ask her. The moment, when he would've swept Nicole off her feet and rescued her from the necromorphs, but, fate took a different course. The one that led to both of their deaths and reanimation. And although this was far from what Isaac had planned, what other time would there be to ask Nicole?

"Yes?"

Isaac took in a deep breath.

"Nicole, will-will." He stammered, and quickly, he remembered the ring he was given, for if he ever saw Nicole again, if she was alive. He would give it to her. "Nicole . . . will you marry me." He silently whispered, going down onto one shattered knee and lifting the bloody ring up to Nicole.

Nicole's face was blank, although Isaac couldn't really tell due to the decay and ripped flesh. But she kept still. Just staring at him, this was the moment she had been waiting for, but one she couldn't've imagined in the bloody remains of the _Ishimura_. However, here she was, being proposed to by the man whom over the years had been helping her by any means possible. So, she breathed in and said;

"Yes."

Isaac burst from kneeling and held Nicole in his arms, pecking numerous kisses at her cheek. Nicole returned Isaac the same. Grinning as wide as she could, without tearing some of her cheek's away. Their embrace seemed to last forever, which was just fine between the both of them. Until, suddenly Isaac remembered.

"We need to get to the Marker, and fast," Isaac announced, hooking claw-in-claw and racing down the hallway as fast as their contorted limbs could take them.


End file.
